


Silent

by Clown_Shadow



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clown_Shadow/pseuds/Clown_Shadow
Summary: Aku hidup dalam sunyi tanpa ada kata yang terucapNamun, aku bahagia keluargaku menyayangikuBisu...iya, aku Bisu sejak lahir bukan berarti aku tidak merasakan sakit dihati ketika orang menghina ketidakmampuanku berbicara. Melainkan, aku membiasakan diri dengan kesunyian tanpa kata pada lidahku. Menerimanya karena memang itulah kenyataannya.





	

"YUNHO!!”

Tok.. tok...

“Bangunlah. Ini sudah siang." Suara wanita yang sudah berumur itu membangunkan anaknya dengan lembut. 

"Sebentar lagi Eomma." Pinta orang yang dipanggil Yunho itu. Ia dengan tidak elitnya membalikan badan dan menarik selimut kembali mencari posisi yang nyaman.

 

Sang Eomma memutar daun pintu dan membukanya, kebiasaan Yunho tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya. "Cepatlah." Sang Eomma membuka tirai jendela kamar itu membuat Yunho merasa tidak nyaman, sinar mentari dari luar mengganggu dan akhirnya ia tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan tidurnya. Eommanya pun keluar dari kamar dengan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sang Eomma berjalan menuju kamar yang ada disebelah kamar Yunho. Dibukanya perlahan pintu itu, ia tersenyum hangat melihat putra satunya lagi sudah bangun dan mengenakan seragam sekolah. Namja itu balas tersenyum pada Eommanya yang bersandar di pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Kajja." Ajak Sang Eomma dengan bahasa isyarat tangan. Yah, anak keduanya itu seorang tunarungu. Sang anak pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Sang Eomma memberikannya sebuah kecupan sayang didahi anaknya. Dan mengusap lembut kepala anaknya yang dihadiahi oleh Sang anak wajah cemberut karena masih diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, padahalkan ia sudah SMA sekarang. Tapi meskipun begitu ia tetap senang.

 

Di meja makan sudah duduk Sang Appa yang sedang membaca koran sambil sesekali menyesap kopinya. "Yunho, masih belum bangun?" Tanya Sang Appa yang melipat korannya.

Srakkk...

Suara kursi yang bergeser menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Sang Appa karena orang yang dibicarakanlah yang menggeser kursi dan duduk dengan wajah yang kusut. Orang tuanya yang melihat hanya geleng kepala. Mereka pun sarapan dengan tenang. "Kajja, Min-ah kita berangkat." Yunho lupa jika adiknya tidak bisa mendengar. Ia kemudian memegang bahu adiknya yang sekarang sudah menolehkan kepalanya menatap pada dirinya, Yunho mengulangi perkataannya tadi menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Adiknya menganggukan kepala tanda ia mengerti.

Yunho terkadang iri pada adiknya Changmin yang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari kedua orang tuanya. Tapi ia sadar diluar sana adiknya dipandang seperti sampah hanya karena tidak bisa mendengar dan berbicara. Di rumah Changmin merasa aman tanpa tatapan hinaan dari orang-orang dan tatapan yang menyatakan bahwa namdongsaengnya patut dikasihani.

“Duk~...Aduh,” Yunho mengaduh sakit, saat sedang asyik berkelana dalam alam pikirannya ia menabrak pintu depan yang memang belum terbuka.

“Kau dengar, yeobo?” Sang Appa melipat korannya dan ia menggelengkan kepala mendengar suara benturan, yang ia sudah ketahui pasti Yunho yang ceroboh. Istirnya tersenyum menanggapi pembicaraan suaminya.

Changmin yang tidak merasakan Hyungnya tidak juga kunjung keluar dari rumah, mulai melihat kedalam dan mendapati Sang Hyung yang mengusap kepalanya sendiri yang memerah. Ia lantas tertawa tanpa suara. Sang Hyung yang melihatnya menghentakan kaki kesal dan mulutnya terus menggerutu menyalahkan pintu dimana suaranya tidak akan pernah bisa Namdongsaengnya dengar. Changmin tersenyum miris, terlalu berlebihan baginya untuk bisa berbicara dan mendengar.

………….

 

Yunho mengantar Changmin sampai depan gerbang sekolahnya dimana sebuah sekolah untuk mereka yang berkebutuhan khusus. Tidak seperti dirinya yang bersekolah ditempat normal. Namdongsaengnya bernasib malang karena perbedaannya. Changmin keluar dari mobil dan membungkukkan badannya sopan pada Sang Hyung yang menatap kepergiannya sampai tidak lagi berada dalam jarak pandangannya. Ia melajukan mobil pada kecepatan rata-rata. Hari ini tidak perlu khawatir akan datang terlambat kesekolah.

Changmin berjalan memasuki sekolahnya, ditempat inilah ia tidak perlu merasa takut. Mereka semua sama seperti dirinya punya kekurangan. Dari jauh Changmin dapat melihat temannya Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. “Kyu.” Changmin menggerakkan bibirnya yang bisa dimengerti oleh Kyuhyun. 

Di dalam kelas…

Seongsaenim mengajar anak-anak menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Sunyi, memang begitu adanya.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Min, pulang ikut aku ke tempat game yang ada di blok dekat sekolah.” bahasa isyarat Kyuhyun yang mengajak Changmin.

“Aku tidak janji.” Changmin juga menggunakan bahasa isyarat pada Kyuhyun. 

“Jinjayeo!” Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah.

Di tempat game…

Changmin sedang membeli minum, ada beberapa Yeoja yang mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berbicara. Mereka tidak tahu jika Changmin itu tunarungu.

“Hei~.. dengarkan aku, ada namja tampan disebelah sana.” tunjuk seorang yeoja pada Changmin. Mereka berbisik-bisik sambil tertawa. Dengan percaya diri mereka mendekati Changmin dan mengajaknya berbicara. Yeoja itu terus saja berbicara tanpa mengetahui jika Changmin sedikitpun tidak akan bisa mendengar suara mereka.

“Yaa~.... kau.” salah satu dari Yeoja itu menghentak bahu Changmin, ia kesal tidak ditanggapi. “Aku mengajakmu berbicara, kau harusnya menatap orang yang berbicara padamu.” Changmin hanya menatap bingung ia tidak mengerti perkataan Yeoja itu. 

“Sombong, sekali kau.” Celetuk yeoja yang lainnya. 

“Ada apa ini?” tanya seorang namja berpenampilan serampangan. Ia sudah memperhatikan dari tadi suara gaduh yeoja yang mendekati Changmin. Yeoja itu menjelaskan kejadian yang tadi. Lalu, namja itu menatap Changmin tidak suka karena yeoja yang disukainya tertarik dengan Changmin. 

Buaagghh…

 

Namja yang bertanya pada yeoja itu langsung memukul wajah Changmin karena pada posisi tidak siap Changmin oleng terjatuh dilantai. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, ia merasa kepalanya pusing. “Kenapa kau tidak berbicara, hah?” namja itu menarik kerah seragam yang dikenakan Changmin. 

Greep..

Kyuhyun yang melihat kejadian itu langsung bergegas menghampiri Changmin. “Kau baik-baik saja, Min?” mata Kyuhyun menatap cemas pada Changmin yang balas menatap Kyuhyun. “Aku baik-baik saja.” Changmin meminta pengertian Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun mendelik tidak percaya, karena pipi Changmin sudah sedikit membiru akibat pukulan telak tadi.

“Kalian bisu?” namja itu menatap bingung.

“Ada apa ini?” tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan membelah kerumunan. “Min.” mulutnya membuka menyebut nama Sang adik.

“Siapa yang memukulnya.” geram Yunho dia mulai mengepalkan tangannya berniat membalas orang yang memukul adiknya. Semuanya diam senyap tidak ada yang berani mengangkat kepala. Yah, Yunho adalah ketua dari kerumunan anak-anak yang mengelilingi Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Seorang pemegang sabuk hitam. 

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya hendak siap memukul. Tapi Changmin bergerak cepat menghentikan pergerakkan kakaknya. “Hyeong,” gerak bibir Changmin ‘tak bersuara ia menggelengkan kepala meminta kakaknya untuk tidak terbawa emosi.

 

Changmin membujuk terus Yunho agar tidak terjadi perkelahian, dan ia berhasil mereka keluar meninggalkan tempat itu. Yunho masih dongkol dengan orang yang memukul adiknya. Setelah ini mungkin Yunho tidak akan membiarkan Changmin jauh dari pengawasannya. Hari sudah petang mereka bertiga termasuk Kyuhyun berjalan bersama, menikmati cahaya sore hari dengan tersenyum riang. Mereka berjalan mengahadap cahaya matahari sehingga terlihat dari belakang siluet mereka yang saling berangkulan tangan, Changmin berada ditengah-tengah. Yunho dan Kyuhyun membuat jarak yang dekat pada Changmin menyatakan pada orang mereka berdua menjaga Changmin.

.  
.  
.  
.

END

 

A/N: mohon kritik dan sarannya.


End file.
